


Will in the Woods

by obfuscatedheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #WillintheWoods, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart
Summary: A small Drabble for #WillintheWoods nothing more, nothing less.





	Will in the Woods

There are few places Will feels as at home as the woods that surround his house.

Watching his dogs explore every single part of the forest with their noses, excited barks and yips when they find something of particular interest. It made him wish that he could join them in this innocent tracking, so far removed from the tracking that he does in his job. It was easier too, here in the woods, to forget the mental paths killers had created in his mind.

A particularly loud round of barking rips Will out of his reverie, and he is surprised that a little way ahead of him is his psychiatrist, and grudgingly accepted friend, Hannibal Lecter. Will had thought that Hannibal would look out of place in amongst the natural, when so much of Hannibal’s everyday life seems focussed on the refined. But instead the man seemed to fit in precisely with with the environment around him.

The dogs bay at Hannibal’s feet and he them an indulgent smile, Will is so taken aback with Hannibal’s presence and his smile that he can’t bring even a greeting over his lips, instead he just nods awkwardly at Hannibal.

“You know the forest around our was very similar to his.” Hannibal says by way of greeting. “We would play there often.”

“We?” Will asks.

“My sister and I.” Hannibal answers.

Will cannot imagine that the man in front of him as a sibling, but then he looks a little closer into Hannibal’s eyes, surprised at himself that he had edged to within arm’s reach. Will can see it now.

“Younger.” He says.

Hannibal smiles briefly. “She was.”

Will notices the past tense but doesn’t press further. Knowing that Hannibal would tell Will more when he wanted to.

Hannibal looks up at Will again, “You know there is something about you when you are surrounded by trees. A stillness.”

Will can feel the blush rising in his cheeks even as he tries to suppress it. 

“The woods allow me to escape the paths carved in my mind by killers.”

“The paths forged by nature are often the ones that we find most comforting.” Hannibal says.

They stand in silence for a moment both studying the other. 

Will finds it difficult to imagine Hannibal as anywhere different than with him in the woods by his house, and it frightens him.

“Did Jack send you? I highly doubt you came here just to see me.” Will asks.

A flicker of a smile graces Hannibal’s face, “No, Uncle Jack didn’t send me, I sent me.” Hannibal answers. “I had hoped to catch you at home, but this surpasses what I had imagined what your home would be like. I think this has been a very educational trip for me.”

“I truly don’t know what to say that.” Will answers. He feels abashed and at the same time, somewhere deep inside, oddly pleased at the reaction. 

Hannibal smiles properly then, “That’s more than enough. Haven’t I said Will, I want you to feel like you don’t have to be anything but honest with me.”


End file.
